Our New Devil Little Sister'
by Ly-Jane
Summary: Gray ,Loke ,Natsu and Jellal are step-brothers and their mother is the oh.. so famous archeologist all over the world named Erza Scarlet. When suddenly one day they receive a request or more of a mission from their mother saying that they need to take care of a 7 year old little girl named Lucy Heartfillia...
1. The four stepbrothers

**Summary: Gray, Natsu, Jellal, and Loke area all step-brothers and they all live on the same house all of the four of them along with there hundreads of maids since there archeologist mother that is know for all over the world named Erza Scarlet are on the far-away land of Egypt, one day they receive a letter saying they need to take care of a 7 year old girl named Lucy Heartfilia.**

On a big mansion where countless of rooms are created and on outside a big garden has many different kind of flowers blooming, inside the palace like house is. A pink haired boy is on his bed lying in there pushing and pushing the button of the remote to find a nice channel to watch, on the next room a guy with blue hair was reading a book, on the other side a guy with ebony hair had his headphone listing to who knows music, and on the last one a guy with strawberry blonde hair is on his bed still sleeping for he came home late because of his hang out of his different girlfriends. In another words they are all bored….

The pink haired guy throw the remote and shout

"Ugh! I'm so fed with this I want to go out!" The salmon haired boy said as he jump out of his bed and run outside

"There he go again," mumbled the blue haired guy as he rolled his eyes

And on the room of the strawberry blonde boy wake up irritated because of his little brother shouting

"Hey Natsu could shut up I'm sleeping in here!" The strawberry blonde haired guy said as he exit his room and throw a book on the Natsu guy

"Ow! Loke you don't need to do that idiot!" Natsu shout at the Loke guy

"You're the idiot one! Erza said to stay home not to go out home idiot," Loke said his eyes glaring daggers towards Natsu

"I don't care, as if theres a really big event," Natsu said and walk down the royal stairs where red carpet is in there for them to step

"Hey Natsu! Stop the ranting you idiot!" Shout the blue haired guy as he open the door of his bedroom.

"yea, yeah Jellal go and join forced with Loke!" Natsu said as he continue to walk down the stair case but he came back also as Jellal throw a dozens of books to his head

"What the! You want me to have brain damage!" Shout Natsu glaring to Jellal

"You already have a brain damage Natsu before Jellal throw books to your head, you don't know it might help you to get smart," Loke tease as he smirk at Natsu who growled

The guy that is still inside his bedroom could still hear the fight of his brothers through his headphones and super high volume music and then he took off the headphones and realize there voices are so loud, then he look at his large window to see down that theres a mail man. He look back at his door and exit his brothers didn't even realize that he came out so he continue to go down and open the big double doors of there living room actually its more of a waiting room he walk down the short strairs and walk around the big fountain on the center of there front garden he open the gate and greeted the mail man

"Umm… is this Scarlet residence?" Ask the mail man as he look on his list

"Yeah this is Scarlet residence, why you ask?" Ask the raven haired guy

" so are you Gray Fullbuster?" The mail man ask once again

"Yeah I'm that guy whats the matter we got a mail?" Gray ask looking at the carter

"Yeah its from ugh… country of…. Russia, " The carter said and give the mail to Gray and Gray take it signaturing also on some papers

"Ok thanks mister!" The carter shout and left.

Gray look at the envelop like it's a threat that it has a time bomb or something, then he open it and saw that there are two letters inside

_Dear Gray,_

_I know you're the one that is going to read this letter first so before you read the next letter go inside the mansion, calm down Natsu and gather them up all that's when you would announce out loud if what is inside the other letter. I know that your brothers are ranting about right now.. Natsu want to go out and Loke,Jellal and Natsu ended up fighting, ne?_

_Sincerely,  
Erza Scarlet_

Gray eye the letter and then back to the masion where you could still hear the fight of his other brothers. He walk back in and as he step closer and closer he could feel that when he open the door he could tell that his eardrums are going to explode! He open the double doors of there house like what he did earlier and the bickering of his brothers are still not finish , so he walk to the kitchen and find the bell. He walk inside looking for it and then find the bell that the head chef usually pull out when its time for them to eat. He pull the string and bell rang and he could hear the shouting and bikering of his brothers stop as he could only hear are there footsteps coming and coming closer to the kitchen.

"Is it lunch time?" Natsu ask exited as he look around the kitchen and found that it was empty the delicious smell of food is no where to be smelled

"Whats the matter Gray, you're the new head chef?" Smirk Jellal as he look at Gray's no emotion face

"Don't ring the bell if you just want to trick us," Loke said irritated

"Ok… calm down first…. I have an announcement.." Gray said while sighing deeply

"Oh.. my god Gray don't tell me… one of your girlfriends get pregnant?" Loke said shock and Gray,Jellal and Natsu stand there and turn into a stone as there jaws hanging open….

"Are you kidding?" Start Natsu

"Yeah you sure are serious? Or are insane?" Jellal ask Loke

"Oh…. My god Gray make me your son or daughter's fairy grandfather!" Shout Natsu excited as his eyes sparkle…. And then it is now Jellal, Gray and Loke who had there jaws hanging open…

"You really are an idiot," Jellal said as smack Natsu

"Ehem…" Gray said as he look at the other three who also look at him with questioning looks

"Well tell me if you want me to start to announce whatever Erza wants to say," Gray said as he sat down on one of the nearest chair and prop his elbow on the table and his chin leaning on his palm for support. The three boys look at Gray and then they all said in usion

"Were ready.." They said and Gray stand up with a sigh as he get the other letter inside the envelop

"Ok here I go," Gray said and clear his throat before saying the contents

"Dear boys," Gray started as he read and Natsu only snicker at the entrance of the envelop

"First of all Natsu don't snickered," Gray said reading the letter

"Gray just go with the letter…" Jellal said

"Well that's what it said on the letter?" Gray said pointing on the written letters

"Oh…" Jellal said and get quiet again

"ok…" Gray said and continue

"So thanks Jellal that you shut up," Gray said and Jellal get angry

"Hey!" Jellal shout angry at Gray

"I'm just reading the letter here!" Gray said pointing to the letter his holding

"Now… I have a mission for the four of you," Gray stop and look at the letter

"What mission?" Ask Loke confuse

"I don't know…" Gray shrugged " Maybe if you let me read the letter straightly… maybe you would know," Gray said throwing glare daggers to Loke. His really getting irritated of being cut off

"Now the mission that I want the four of you do is to take care of a seven year little girl.." Gray read the letter as there eyes get wide while the pupils of there eyes gets smaller and smaller by second and each word that Gray read

"Her named is Lucy Heartfillia, She would be coming on… 1…..2…3," Gray said and then

'_Ding, Dong'_

The four boys heard there door bell rang a signal that someone is outside… all four rush to the exit of there house to look at the girl… but then when they reach the front gate no one is in there

"Maybe just some kids want to play pranks…" mumble Jellal as he look around outside

"I'm going to punch if whover he or she is !" Natsu shout getting angry for a kid getting him tricked like that

"Well lets just go back inside," Loke suggested and they all walk inside. But Gray look once again outside

'_How come mom can predict all of this?' _Gray thought as he sweat drop and then look once again on the letter that he didn't notice he was still holding till now

'_Sorry She might ring the bell but I'm pretty sure you would rush up on the gate and look at her but… she not in there.. she's on the living room or waiting room or whatever room you want to call it'_ Gray only look at the letter susupiciously

'_Maybe I better heck the house if there are some secrete cameras… that are not connected along with out own security cameras… maybe mom put some spy cameras on home'_ Gray said look around. And then they he didn't realize that they arrive inside. As they step inside they hear a little girls voice it sound cute, calm and very nice.

"Hi!" The girl shout as she smile at us

**Wow…. .you think its worst? Or what? to much of a something something? Well don't care.. anyway what do you think of my new story….? Nice? Ok? Like it? Hate it? The worst? Cute? Or whatever you want….. And please please and please forgive me for the grammatical errors, wrong spellings and much much more that you see is wrong…. Just correct it… the word or whatever that you found wrong so I could change it… and tell me what to replace… as a tip :D**

**Review?**


	2. The not so innocent mind of Lucy

**Wow Thanks a lot actually this is the first time that I have many reviews on 1 chapter and its not almost a day… well night has past in here on our place …. But thank you very much! And oh…! I have a message to Ai-Chawan, I like your suggest actually I really want to get a beta-reader.. but…. I don't know how to have one… actually I already have someone to beta my stories but… I don't know how to… umm… what is it? Send the document to him/her? But anyway…. Until I'm still figuring out how to send a document to another person… I would just double check my stories…. And here you go the next chapter of ' Our New Devil Little Sister'…**

**Our New Devil Little Sister**

"HI!" Said a little girl. She has short blonde hair that is tie into two pigtails and her two pony's is being hold by two big ribbons each side, she is wearing a pink dress that reach her toes with cute raffles around the end of the skirt, the dress has a white collar and on the end of the sleeve there are also a white pattern with two buttons attach, she is wearing a white long socks and a brown shoes, and lastly she has a milky chocolate eyes that sparkle through the morning. In short she was like a little angel.

"Wow, your so cute~" Loke said and walk towards the little girl and lift her up spinning her in the air while the girl giggle

"Hey Loke put her down," Jellal commanded

"Ow… but she's so cute, Isn't Jellal?" Loke said pouting while hugging the little blonde girl

"Wait how come you get inside?" Natsu ask confuse that suddenly a girl came in to there house

"Well, I get inside first cause I get tired waiting of you guys outside," The girl said with her eyes big and innocent

"How come you can get inside, We have a top security here on our mansion, and a person can't get through the gates or past those iron bars without us here inside opening it," Jellal raise a blue brow

"Are you saying that I'm a thief?" Said the blonde girl as her eyes become teary and mouth shaking like ready to cry at any moment… and there it is a single tear trickle down her chubby cheeks and the three of them became stone

"WAHH! Jellal-nii, is bullying me! WAH!" Cry the blonde little girl as she hug Loke

"Jellal you make a girl cry!" Loke shout at Jellal throwing glares at him while he comfort the crying little girl.

"Hey its not my fault…" Jellal said as he cross his arms to make a big cross across his chest

"Hey how come the girl know Jellal?" Ask Natsu eyeing the little girl that is inside Loke's arms

"Yeah.. little girl how come you know Jellal?" Ask Loke confuse as he face the little girl

"Well mom tell me if who are you guys.." The little blonde girl said as she blink her big milky chocolate eyes

"Oh….. so you have a mother," Natsu said suspecting the girl with his other hand rubbing his chin

"Well of course I have mother…. If I don't have a mother then I'm not here in front of you talking…. Cause If mom doesn't exit then I'm not here with you three… that's why woman and man do those kind of things like you know what I mean…" Said the girl while the other turn stone and then crack as a big boom of animated thunder came across them while listening to the innocent looking kid.

"You know little girl," Loke said as he return from the shocked of what the little blonde girl said "You should stop watching some movies containing mature scenes…" Loke said smiling sheepily at the blonde girl

"But I don't watch those ewwy movies," Said the girl sticking her tongue out

"Then how come you know those umm. Things..?" Loke ask

"Well before I came here mom warn me about some things and also especially you guys…. And most of all she said the most dangerous of all of you four is you.." Point the little girl to Loke while poking his nose with her forefinger

"What did your mother said?" Loke ask as he sweat drop

"Well… She said I should avoid as best as I could the perverted side of Loke-nii the…. Lion look alike for he wants different mate everyday," The little girl said with her straight innocent face like the thing that she just said is the most normal thing on the whole world

"Just who are you and who is this mother your talking about?" Loke ask as he put down the little girl and he bent over to reach the girls eye level

"My name is-" The little blonde girl had been cut off by the newly step inside Gray

"Lucy Heartfillia, The mother that shes taking about is Erza Scarlet… Or should I say mom?" Gray ask looking at the girl

"So you're the girl that were going to take care of?" Ask the three surprise with there eyes popping out of its sockets while pointing to Lucy.

"YUP! I'm the one!" Chimed Lucy raising one of her hand. And then all three sigh in releaf as they could see taking care of a little girl won't be that hard.. but there are so wrong about this….. as there life is going on hell the time that Lucy step inside there house…

**Oh.. its short… well it's just the welcoming of Lucy….. and guess what would happen next? Oh.. oh..oh… I want to ask something what do you want to be the stories place? Random… or house only? You can choose whatever you want! And sorry for the grammatical errors and something something….** **AngelXReaper…. I grant your wish XD but sorry it's so short… but don't worry I would try my best to make it as long as I could! XD **

**And don't forget reviews are always welcome!**

**So**

**Review?**


	3. And so the Game Starts NOW!

**Thanks again for the reviews.. sorry I didn't get to update… cause… We got a play for 2 times a week and this time our group is choosen and we need to perform at least two acting on one day… on Monday and then an ending performance on Friday… so forgive me… we were just readying… cause its also for our grade.. anyway.. enjoy the chapter 3 of…**

'**Our New Devil Little Sister'**

**Chapter 3**

Lucy sat on the big red arm chair, as she faced the four step-brother's, Introducing there selves to her. And she can't help but get bored, but she just try to hide it using a smile and an innocent big eyes, like she just met them.

"I'm Jellal Fernandez, the first ever son that Mrs. Erza Scarlet adopt," Jellal said then back away a little to get on there lined

"I'am Loke Liore, the second son of Mrs. Erza Scarlet. And just like Jellal, she also adopt me," Loke said smiling and also back away to get on the ordered lined. While on the arm chair, if only Lucy is not good at hiding emotions she might burst out of bore dome

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, the third of us step-brother's. I have been adopted on the age of seven just what your age right now," Gray said and put both his arms on his pockets and also back away like the other two

"Hi Lucy! I'm Natsu Dragneel," natsu said and walk closer to Lucy while he bent down a little and continue his introduction "You could call me onii-chan or nii-san, or whatever you like, to call me," Natsu said as his lopsided grin appear "I'm also adopted on the orphanage that I came from. Me and Gray had been adopted on the same day, but that time I was younger so I'm consider as the youngest of us," Natsu said and while saying that his lopsided grin never live his happy face. He back out just like what his other step-brother did.

Lucy jumped out of the chair, and she thanked god that there introduction finally finished, she feel like shouting at them at how boring there introduction are, so she stop and look only to the four and they also just look at her also, but the truth is while looking at them she is trying her best not to sound angry the time when she speak or else she might really shout at them.

"I'am Lucy Heartfilia, And I just want to say that I'm not officially adopted by mom," Lucy said smiling the best fake smile that she learn for the seven year's of her life

"So, we were just like going to take care of you, huh?" Gray said suspecting Lucy

"Yeah, but I have a question," Lucy said tilting her head cutely and all four nodded at her

"Why all of your surnames are different?" Ask Lucy while tapping her chin with her forefinger

"Well you see Lucy," Jellal said as he came in and bent down to look eye to eye with Lucy "We four are all adopted by Erza Scarlet. But then instead of using the Scarlet, we four decided that taking different surname with be the best," Jellal said

" Why do you four think that it is the best, to just use your late surnames? And isn't all of you from an orphanage, so ho come you four have surnames?" Ask Lucy really confuse. But then theres also a reason why she like to know about them

" Well, we get the surnames from the people who raised us up, they give us surnames that they think suit us and we like it. And for the question if why we think it is the best, we think it was nice not to change our surnames, not that we are ashamed that the person that adopt us is a woman that only on the age of 28, and are famous all around the world. We also think that maybe if we keep our surnames not all the people except out besties that going to know that we were the step-son's of Mom. And also Scarlet surnames doesn't suit us," Jellal said while turning chibi saying the last sentence, and the other three also turn chibi nodding there heads

"so in the other word's you four don't have enough reason to change your surnames.. because even if you said that, could feel that the true reason behind the question is that you really don't like Scarlet because it is to girly for all of you," Lucy said her face was emotioneless for the first time that she came in.

"Yeah.. well I think that's the main reason?" Jellal said while looking away, his hands are on both of Lucy's shoulder's, and the other three scratch the back of there heads or look aweay while laughing nervously

"Anyway, nii-san, don't you have a play ground in here?" Ask Lucy even though she knows that they don't have one

"Well, so-" Jellal has been cut off when suddenly Loke and Natsu interrupt him

"Of course we have!" Loke and natsu said. And it actually surprise Gray, Jellal and especially Lucy of all of them but cover it up with a huge smile that reach her ear's

"Where is the play ground?" Lucy said her eyes sparkle while jumping up and down in joy

" The play ground is here in front you!" Both shout as they show off the empty place

"Where?" Lucy ask as she saw that there is nothing in there

"Well the whole house is the play ground! All of the things that you can see are toys!" They both shout smiling, While Gray and Jellal had there jaw's hanging open and Lucy hiding a smirk an evil smirk actually

"Yay!" Lucy jump to both Natsu and Loke giving them a big hug and the two return a big hug. But then Jellal and Gray suddenly pulled the two and whisper somethings

"Hey are you tupid?" Gray said with an angry chip popping out of his forehead

"Why?" They both ask

"Did you forget that if we ever destroyed even just a single tiney tiny bit of furnitures in here, were dead meat," Jellal said giving the two a glare

"Sorry," The two said. But then Lucy came in

"So can I play all around the house?"Ask Lucy, her blood is boiling because of excitement

"Umm.. yeah?" The two Natsu and Loke said now unsure

"Then…why not play with me?" Lucy suggest kindly, while pulling out a control behind the pocket of her dress

"Umm… ok?" They now all said all unsure

"Then, let the game begin!" Lucy shout with a smirk plastered on her face as she raise up the controller on her hand. Pressing it and the whole place move. The floor shake, the wall's spin like crazy, and some floors raise up from the ground, making them four to step in different floors that are high from the ground, but all the floors that there stepping in are just near to each other. All four look at the surroundings completely shock when suddenly they all here a voice through the whole mansion

'_You four has 24 hours to solve the problem of the whole mansion. But if you four get to the finish lined before afternoon tomorrow, the whole mansion along with the four of you would crumble," _A girl's voice said and that voice are owned by Lucy HEartfilia the little innocent girl that they thought know nothing but to be cute and innocent. They all look at each other with a look of shock, confuse, and most of all scared that if they didn't finish the game the whole mansion would fell down long with them.

'_but then don't worry, since I'am so kind I did put various food's all around the house, but you need to get it, or sometimes actually most of the time you need to finish a mission before you get a thing or food, so bye see you on the exit if you would made it,"_ Lucy said through the speakers and they don't need to see it because they could clearly hear from her voice that she is smirking. And the only thing that they can think of

"Were really dead to her and Erza," All four said and begin there little 24 hour adventure inside the house

**Ok …so do you like it? And if your going to ask how or where did I get the game well it suddenly came up actually I didn't know that I'm starting to type the story… but then again…. Sorry for the grammatical errors and such… anyway. I still don't know if Iw should take the sotry just inside the house or going all over the place…. But anyway's…. hope you people like this… and sorry if sometimes you cant understand some of this… I really just did type this in super hurry…. Because we got just what I said on the opening A/N that about the play… and also we got lots of project this week and last week also… so sorry,…. But don't worry I would update as soon as I can!**

**So Review?**

**And what do you think would happen on the game? **


	4. The Maze Game

**Sorry.. I dint update for so long.. busy with updating my other stories …. I'm really sorry about the bothering… and for you people on waiting for that long… So I just started replying to my reviewers… so here I make one in this.. I would start on the reviews on chapter 3… **

**Erza Scarlets: Thanks if you think it is funny and its addicting? Oh my god.. my stories become drugs.. JOKE! Anyway thanks for the review :D**

**GoldenRoseTanya: So you really are reviewing to my stories ne? thank you very much.. and thanks… for you understands that.. and hey sorry I didn't review on your story but its so the best huh? Ehhee.. thanks for the review :D**

**lulu . c1t4: Sorry… I cant understand your language… if you review can you make it English? Well if yu don't like it is fine.. thanks for the review :D**

**Rosella6199: Yeah I think so too…. I'm actually looking for someone.. but I'm glad you understand it even though there are grammatical mistakes and such…thanks for the review :D**

**Guest: Why aww? You pity the brothers? Ahaha… well yeah.. me too.. kind of… if that's what you mean.. thanks for the review anyway :D**

**dsi user: Yeah they are… super XDD .. thanks for the review :D**

**Thank you all for the reviews! SUPER LOVe IT! And here are the next chap**

* * *

'**Our New Devil Little Sister'**

**Chapter 4**

The four, hop, step, and land and then hop, step and land again. They are doing this for maybe about half hour already

"Ok.. I'm really getting tired of this!" Natsu said as he slump on the squared floating floor

"Yeah.. me too," Loke complain and also sit down getting tired of what they were doing

"Yeah…. Complain as much as you want. You two are the cause of this after all," Gray said irritated, crossing his arms across his hard chest.

"Gray is right. You two have no rights to complain. Cause you two are the reason why we are stuck in this situation," Jellal said with a lot of sarcasm. Making the two shrunk because of embarrassment

"But…. Just where did that girl get this stuff?" Ask Loke standing up. Scanning the room. It was not the original mansion that they used to live in for maybe five years. The walls have clocks that spinning fast and the background is black. The floors has been floating in the mid air. Downward is a never ending black. On the front is a land with tall bushes . On the back is a thousand floating floors.

"Just when did she set up all of this ?" Ask Gray also looking at the place

"That girl sure is a smart one," Mumble Natsu aso looking around

"Yeah… smarter than you pinky," Gray said looking at the now black ceiling

"What did you say stripper?!" Shout Natsu wanting a fight

"Ok. Fight as long as you want and if you two fall I don't care.. or more of.. we don't care," Loke said glaring the two that looks like ready to fight

They calm there selves and only glare at each other. Then the voice of a certain girl is once again heard

' _AHAHAHA! It's really fun playing with you all. But if I would just watch on here and do nothing but look at the stupid antics you guys doing. It's going to be so boring. So… I sent my toys to play with you four. And don't get so easy on the game. It might have a time limit of twenty four hours but there are still many danger ahead,'_ Lucy said through the speaker that is hiding from nowhere. The floors they were currently standing rumble. Natsu almost fall from where he stands. Gray off balance making him sit. Both Loke and Jellal look at their back and saw…

"Toys?" They both ask in usion. Gray and Natsu look at where they talking about. And yeah there is indeed toys. But those toys has…

"Weapons?!" They all shout. Jumping from floor to floor not wanting to be catch by the toys

'_AHAHAHA!'_ They all hear Lucy's laugh.

"Faster!" Shout Jellal and run towards the maze

'_Na-ah-ah,'_ Lucy said. And then the maze looks like moving? They look at their back while running. Loke got a slash of knife destroying his black shirts back

"Hey! That's expensive!" shout Loke

"Come on the maze is running away!" Gray shout the three and they run faster also making sure not to trip over or else it is the end. The four run in full speed not wanting to get caught. They get into the maze and there seems to be a barrier that made the toys not enter inside.

"Hah…hah…" Natsu huff running out of breath from there run

"That's so tiring…." Loke said and sit down on the marble floor sweating

"That stupid girl. I won't forgive her. The time that we get out of this," Gray grumble irritated just the name of her

'_Hey! I heard you Mr. Stripper!'_ Shout Lucy from the microphone

"Hey I'm not a-" Gray was cut off

"Gray put your clothes back on," Jellal commanded face palming

"Oh.. " Gray said and go back to the entrance to took his left clothes. He pick his clothes when he notice something. A placard is in there

_The maze Game  
Rule 1#  
On the maze you four idiots must go in separate way. If not you lose and the mansion would crumble immediately_

_Rule 2#  
You four would be separated but you four would also must go into the exit alive. No one is allowed to go inside once again or go further or else he is disqualified._

_Rule 3#  
If there are only one person left inside the maze and he didn't made it to the exit after ten minutes that all three is in. He is disqualified. And so you three would go_

"What kind of rule is this?" Mumble Gray as he read the rules of the maze game

"Huh? What are you talking about Gray?" Ask Jellal as he walk towards where Gray stands. Jellal read the rules and understand what Gray mean

"Oh… so there's a disqualification," Jellal said touching the engrave words

"Rules?" Ask Loke and also come up with them. Natsu followed. Both read it and Natsu is the first to react

"I don't give a damn about rules! I don't care about them!" Shout Natsu walk away

"Where are you going?" Ask the three on Natsu

"Huh? Of course solve the mystery of this maze," Grin Natsu. The four grin along with him

"Yeah let's go, let's solve it then," The three shout and run up to Natsu.

The four run on the same way. Some of this bunnies and other girly things attack them. But then until they reach a strange way. It was divided into five.

"Ok I take here," Jellal said and step on the last right way

"I take here," Natsu said and walk on the last left

"Then I'm here ," Loke said walking on the path beside Natsu

"Then I take the middle," Gray said and walk on the middle path

They all stand on each entrance

"Let's just see each other on the exit ok?" Ask Jellal and run

"YEAH!" The three shout and run

* * *

Jellal run and run. On the end he saw a light so he run faster expecting it's the exit but only greeted by a world of flying ponnies, rainbows, cotton candy clouds, chocolate fountain and stuff toys that drinking tea. And right on the spot Jellal felt like pucking at the scene

"Where the hell did I get into?" Jellal ask his self. The stuff toys heard him and tug him along

"Hey come on drink with us," Said the pink bunny tugging Jellal along with him

"I don't really like teas," Jellal said wanting to get out

"You don't?" Ask the bunny making its face scary. Jellal gulp hard and shake his head from side to side

"N-no! Actually I love teas," Jellal said scared of the face of the bunny

"Then lets drink!" Shout the other bunnies.

"But we need to make him pretty before he gets into out tea party," a doll said

"P-pretty?" Ask Jellal horrified

"Yeah Pretty!" All the stuff toys shout

"No!" Jellal shout crying comically

* * *

Loke run wanting to get out of this game. Cause first of all he don't know if where he is going to be pulled off if he is disqualified. The possibilities of where he might get into when he gets disqualified is running into Loke's mind not realizing where he steps into. As he get in the new place he thought that he just step into the most horrifying place on the world

Girls that are so ugly and tall. There are fat, there are very thin, there are also that have long chin. (Just think of the maid on the duke everlue arc) all has hearts on their eyes

"Oh.. what a cute boy come with us," Said the one

"AH!" Shout Loke as he has been crushed by the hug of a fat woman

"his mine!" Shout the other one now suffocating Loke from his hug cause Loke's face is damp on her chest

" AH! HELP ME!" Shout Loke as the girls pass him from other to another

* * *

Gray just walk while his hands are shove in on his pockets. While walking cooly. When he suddenly heard voices ahead. He thought that maybe it's the others he run excitedly finally getting out of this maze. But then as he exit the long path he saw a…. world full of.. trees of sakura. The petals dance on the air perfectly. When he heard a clanging of a blade? He look at his back to saw a woman older than him by ten years. Her long scarlet hair is dancing with the wind and sakura petals. She wear her top high quality stretchable violet robe ( the one she use when she fought midnight?)

"Oh.. my god Mom?!" Shout Gray at the sight of his step-mother

"Gray… what did you four do to MY HOUSE!" Shout Erza as she run towards Gray. A spear is aiming to him, and that just made Gray run more faster for his precious life

"WERE SO SORRY!" Shout Gray as he run away from his mom. When he look away he was more horrified to see two Erza's

"WAHH! TWO DEMONS!" Shout Gray and run around and around. Gray turn to look back once again and saw ten Erza

"WAHH! MANY DEOMNS!" He shout and run again. His naked back has been touch lightly by the end of the spear.

"Hey that hurts!" Gray shout as he felt the tip of the blade touch his skin. He turn his head to tell his mom to stop it but greeted by more than fifty Erza

"OH MY GOD TONS AND TONS OF DEMON ERZA!" Shout Gray and run again not wanting to get caught by his mother

* * *

.

Natsu run getting excited at the game. Not knowing what's ahead. Or not even having a single clue if what kind of danger their going to have. Natsu is a adventurous type of man. He like dangers, surprise and adventure. He run hearing something.. but he didn't thought that the thing that waiting for him is a very scary things. The most outrageous thing on the whole world. The one and only thing that he is very scared of. And the thing that he never wants to have or go into,A…..

"VEHICLES!" Shout Natsu as he saw. Cars zooming, trains moving, airplanes flying, boat and ship are floating on the sea water that surrounding the area…

* * *

Would the four survive the game of maze?

* * *

**Ok… Wish its not that bad… and hope you like it.. and on the next chapter maybe a new game? I don't know.. and the game is not going to be that long.. well maybe.. I don't know… since it's a twenty four hour game race its going to be maybe quite long…. Eheheh… anyway.. sorry for the grammatical errors spelling and such…. And please please**

**Review, follows, favorite and such.. but just reviewing is also nice.. and if you don't have the time to review its ok.. just review when you have time… anyway please again**

**Review :D**


	5. A new game as the last game

**Sorry for the late update. Forgive me much pwees? I didn't mean it.. MAYBE?! So no replies… I'm busy making new chapters to my stories.. I'm not updating them like forever so go go go for me! ;D**

* * *

**Our New Devil Little Sister'**

"Kawaii ne~?" Asked the stuff toys round Jellal as they saw him. This time he has a blush on, on his face. A quite dark blue eye shadow, long lashes and a mascara is put on. He now wears a pink Lolita dress, white long stockings, a pair of brown shoes. Both his hand has an elbow length white frilly gloves

"Sit down Jellal-chan…" Said the curly head doll… Jellal look at the doll with such horror in his eyes… And so a flashback started…

* * *

_10 years ago_

_I was having fun around the play ground when I saw the most monstrous girl in the whole orphanage._

"_Jellal-kun~" She called me out and I look at her. She came towards me running_

_She has dark purple long hair that is being pony tailed. A pair of brown orbs is what the colored of her eyes. Her skin is pale like a snow. She like's wearing dresses like a dark purple colored skirt, long sleeve white blouse with four buttons. And her favorite sandals are the one that nun gave her who passed away two years ago. It's a black strap sandals_

"_What is it Ultear?" I asked confused. Well she usually came and saying play with her, but with that get up and mostly that creepy too much angelic smile she has. I bet behind that angelic face she had a demon side is hiding beneath it_

"_Come on…" Is the only thing she said and pulled me. One more trivia, she always like to pull pranks to me. And I feel that she would do one again today_

"_Ultear where are we going?" I asked kind of nervous if what prank his going to pull out this time_

"_Come it's surprise~" She said giggled. But I bet it behind that angelic giggle is a demonic plan is on her head_

_And so just what I thought as soon as she closed the door of the room we came in. She blind folded me and I felt my clothes are gone and then I fainted… I didn't know what happened next after that. But after I woke up gosh… I felt terrible_

"_Ugh…" I groaned as I woke up_

"_hi Jellal-kun," Ultear said to me with a smirk while holding a… wait what's that?.. oh a mirror_

_I look at my hand to see a frilly gloves_

"_Heck what is this?" I asked looking at my covered glove hands_

"_Then how about you look for yourself?" She asked and showed me the mirror. And god did I just saw a ugly face of mine. Or might be a girl version of mine_

_I was wearing a dark blue violet Lolita dress. And I don't know how she made my hair grew long like this. And it's not wig it's my true hair_

"_W-w-wh-what did you do to me?!" I shouted with tears I my eyes_

"_Oh.. Jellal-kun… you shouldn't cry. For a pretty little girl like you, cries don't suits," is what she said with that pathetic grin of hers and so… she push me out of the room and the horrors came_

"_Minna! This is Jellal-kun. Aren't he so cute~" She shouted and everybody look at me and then they laughed_

_I really hate that day… she actually jailed me on a room full of this stuff toys… and so I started to halucianate that the toys are talking so I freak myself out… so that's why_

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

"No… get away from me," He said and laughed like crazy

* * *

**On Control room**

"Oh.. he broke loose. I actually thought that his the one who would go the farthest," Said Lucy while eating a strawberry pocky

"Hmmm… What the?!" She suddenly shouted and raised up from her sit but calmed down and sat back down

"I don't care," She said sat again comfortably

* * *

**Back to Jellal**

"Ahaha… you bet you thought I got crazy over there. But you are wrong Lucy!" Shouted Jellal and throw away the stuff toys

"_Yeah… I actually thought you would going to broke loose there,"_ Said Lucy through microphones

"In your dreams!" He shouted and so as all the stuff toys gone he looked at the sky

"Can you see me now Lucy?! We would survive your game!" He shouted while pointing towards the sky

"_Yeah that would be really nice if you're facing the camera and not wearing that dress,"_ She said and so the camera eye appear behind Jellal

"Oh.. whatever," He said and run away through the exit

* * *

**On Gray's Side**

"Mom… please have mercy!" He shouted pleadingly while bowing his head through the floor

"No Gray…. I said take care of the house!" Shouted his mom

"I would kill you now!" She shouted

And so the spear that Erza is holding rush towards Gray. His midnight eyes is tightly shut and a flash back appeared inside his head

* * *

_Flash back_

_Hiccups and sniffs had been heard through the silent graveyard. The drip dropping rain is falling. And the sound of a little kid, mourning for someone he had lost. A scarlet haired woman stands in front of the cathedral hearing the painful cries of the little kid shattered her heart piece by piece_

_She is wearing a black plain dress. On her head is a black ribbon headband. She wore a knee length black boots and she is currently carrying an open black umbrella. Her hair swing with the cold rain wind, as she came to the back of the cathedral a boy between the age of seven and eight. His silent hiccups and sniffs can be barely heard through the strong rain_

_The cold water of rain is keeping on hitting his porcelain skin repeatedly. And his black clothing is been soaked in water already_

"_Why are you crying?" The scarlet haired woman asked as she shared her umbrella to the boy_

"_My mom… she left…. And … she… she leaved me alone… WAHH!" The boy then broke into tears. The woman pity the young boy so much_

"_So you miss your mom?" She asked as she bent down. Not even getting a bit care that her expensive dress that she bought from Paris is being stained by the mud_

"_Yeah… t-they said… mom won't come back anymore… b-but… I don't believe them… S-she's going to come back…. And… and I would wait for her in here until she is back!" The boy shouted as he touched the marble of his mother's grave. The woman didn't hold back her tears as she cried along with the small boy. _

_The scarlet haired woman then dropped her umbrella as she sat on the grass with the mix of mud. She sat there as she hugged the little boy on his back as both of them cry._

"_Then… why not stay with me? Until your mom is still not back?" She asked with her voice cracked. The kid didn't reply for a minute or two, both stay on that position crying… and rain is covering it_

"_Ok…. So you are going to be my new mom?" Asked the little boy as he raised his head to meet the woman's gaze. They both smiled and stand up as both stared at the grave of the woman who passed away. Slowly the clouds had gone. And the rain stopped bit by bit. And so the sun showed up once again as they left the cathedral._

_And even though Gray is staying on Erza's home along with Loke and Jellal he still visits his mom every day. Expecting that one day she would come back. But then as he grew up he then realized dead people are not coming back to life even if we say so. So after that, he stops waiting for his mother's come back instead he would always tell her stories of what things happened to him._

* * *

" Such a lame illusion…. Lucy-chan," Smirk Gray as he gripped the spear's blade. He crushed the blade and so the fake Erza shattered along with the others.

"If you want to make an illusion! Be sure to make it real!" He shouted and ran on the exit with a tear escaping his eye

* * *

**Loke Side**

"G-get away from me! You filthy woman's!" Loke shouted as he try to ran away from the woman who's catching him

"Come on babe!"

"Hug me!"

"Kiss me!"

"No way in hell!" He shouted with horror in his eyes

"Just a smooch~"

"No!" He shouted

"then why not a peck?!"

"Your just changing the words!" He shouted but then realized that is was dead end. And nothing but the wall of end is waiting for him to be trapped in here

"No get away from me!" He shouted as he curled in a ball

"Get away from Loke!" Shouted a man's voice. He looked up ahead to saw a shadowed figure of a man with some… what the heck is that?!

"Hyaa! Go!" Shouted Natsu as trains, motorbikes, cars, ships and airplanes came with him

"WAHAHAHAHA! Feel the wrath of Natsu-sama! " He laughed proudly as the vehicles crash the woman

"Natsu?" Asked Loke as he made the boy turned around as he saw what he look like

"Hey Loke!" he then shouted and wave on the guy

"How come you didn't get motion sickness?" He asked

"Huh? Oh come on…. I get rid of that…. Looked at them, how lively vehicles they are," He said and blood spilling actually not really blood. Since this is a game

_Splash…. Swoosh…. Fwoosh…_

"Whats that? It sounds like water?" Asked Loke as he closed his eyes and heard the sound

"Oh crap let's get out of here!" Shouted Natsu and pull Loke to the exit

"Almost there! The exiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Shouted Natsu and everything seems so slow. Like on a slow motion mode, the water is on their back . just some few steps away, just a few steps or else they would drowned

And so just like on the entrance the water didn't come out of the exit

* * *

"Gray! And…. Jellal?" They both asked confused. They looked on the scene. Jellal is wearing a doll dress, while Gray is on the floor rolling like dog while laughing his ass off.

"Pfft," Loke and Natsu begun and also laughed out

"Yeah… yeah very funny," Said Jellal irritated as he throw away the wig, and take off the makeup and the dress

"Oh come on it suits you Jellal-chan~" Said Loke teasingly as he prop his elbows down on Jellal's shoulder

"Shut the hell up Loke," Said Jellal irritated

"Ahaha! Anyway… come on let's go," Said Gray and they run out of the maze game

As they step out of it. The place seems weird. The walls are bricks with torches lighting up every time they passed over them. The floor is marble and everything really is weird

"Hey! Brat what's happening over here?!" Shouted Natsu as he clearly knows that Lucy could hear them through this entire place

"_Don't call me Brat Pinky! And as you asked the new game starts. Or should I say the last game? Yeah… might be. Since I'm getting bored over you guys,"_ Is what she said and boredome is clearly could be heard on her tone

The four then think the same think

"_Maybe if she got bored she would stop this stupid game. The house won't be ruined, we are not going to be killed by Erza on the hell. And most especially we can get out of this stupid game at last!"_ They cheered with gleam of hope on their eyes

"Then… Lucy what would you do if you got bored then?" Asked Loke as he looked over the ceiling

"_I would crash down the house along with you four,"_

"_Wrong idea!"_ They all said on their heads

"_Ok… ok. Over the end of the hall I would say the following needed"_ She said and the she didn't speak afterwards.

The four step brothers continue walking till the end of the hall. To saw a dead end

"She's playing again over us right?" Asked Jellal irritated

"_I heard you Jellal. And I'm not playing with you. So let the last game starts!" _She shouted as she click a red button and a big whole made the four fall on it

"Ouch…."

"Hey stop stomping on my face idiot!"

"Hey don't sit at my back your heavy!"

"Oh come one you three are on my back! Get off!" Shouted Natsu and to their surprised the whole room. It looks quite amazing?

The whole room has swords, bows, arrows, shields, armors and many kinds of clothing. There are a big screen on the front

"Wow…." Breathed out Natsu as he looked around

"It was like the RPG game were playing on our computers," They said while looking around. The floor was black along with the wall while the ceiling is black and has stars

"_Welcome…. The last game begins when all of you are ready"_ Said Lucy through the hologram

The four looked over her to listened

"_So first of all…. Do anyone have a question?"_ She asked looking at them four

"Me I have a questioned," Said Gray as he step up front. Lucy's hologram nodded signaling for him to continue

"You said this is a surviving game. We need to survive by ourselves. Gathered food by our own. And such, So why are we ending this now?" He asked

"_Your right. I said that this is going to be a surviving game. A game that you need to survive to win, and one fails the game all of you would crash down. I decided to make the game new. So as you could all see this room is the equipment room. Dress yourselves and pick a weapon. After picking a weapon be sure to pick a magic through the monitor. After that this room would vanish the time you clicked that button. Hurry up because the time is running. And remember you four still need to survive this 24 hour surviving game"_ She said and disappeared

After that they nodded and run from side to side to go grab an armor and weapon

Minutes only pass and all of them are ready and only need to pick a certain magic ability

"Ready," Said Loke as he tightened the bandana on his head.

Loke's hair is still like a lion's mane. His glasses are gone, on his head is a white bandana. He wore a green shirt, From his tummy to waist a white bandage is surrounding it. Lower he wore a white baggy pants with a matching brown boots. On both his hands is white bandage that end shortly on his wrist. He is currently carrying a bow. But he don't have a arrow for he can't see any

"Good outfit Loke!" Thumbs up Natsu as he saw Loke.

Natsu wore a black shirt with flames. On his waist is his scarf like scale. He wear a baggy black pants. And a brown high cut. On both his hand he carry a two big shuriken (UGH! Just imagine Black Star on Soul Eater when Tsubaki transform on a look alike shuriken that has a big hole on the center)

"Hmm.. is this ok?" Asked Jellal as showed his outfit

He had a black leather jacket and dark blue shirt with a big letter J on the center. He wear a black leather pants. Lastly a black boots with chains clanging. His weapon is a black scythe

"*Sigh* Now I look like my character on that RPG game I'm playing," Sighed Gray as he checked his clothes

He is wearing a long white coat with black trimmings. He had a black shirt, black belt and black pants also a black boots with three straps. He is carrying two blades. Means a two wielder. One is a black sword and one is a white sword

"Ok… so we should just pick a magic ability right?" Asked Natsu as he hurried through the monitor

"Ok! I would choose mine first!" He said and hurriedly ran. Then a scanner appeared to scan Natsu. After that Natsu came up to the monitor

_**Natsu Dragneel**_

_**Age : 17**_

_**Height : …**_

_**Weight : ….**_

_**A student**_

_**A Throw type**_

_**Now please choose a magic ability**_

And so various type of magic's appeared. There are ice, fire, stars, earth, water, wind, crystal, legendary, and all the type of magic

"I choose legendary fire," He said and then the scanner scan him again

_**Complete next please**_

It continued like that. Jellal got a heavenly body magic. Which is on the category of sky/stars category. Loke got a celestial magic. While Gray choose Ice make: magic

Loke then pushed the red button and so wait for the next and last game for them

_Welcome… You are currently going to enter the last game of the 24 hour game._

The speaker said while the monitor split and a new path opened

"Here we go!' They shouted with their battle cry

Then Natsu stops causing them to stop too

"What?" They asked

"Dramatic much? Come on we can just walked," He said and whistled

* * *

**Hah… Hah…. Hah…. Tired…. Gosh that's too long I know I bet you didn't last that long. The story is to long I know I know… gomen-ne? Anyway sorry again I didn't update for months… I didn't mean it. Ehehe…. Sorry this isn't being updated . And this kind of lame…. But I'm doing my best to make this a nice fic. So people please**

**Review ne?**


End file.
